Augmented reality (AR) technology for Interventional Magnetic Resonance (MR) procedures integrates instrument tracking to generate computer visuals that augment the real world view of the patient. This can simplify both learning and performing image guided interventions. However existing AR visualization interfaces are not easy to use as they need extensive calibration, do not provide real time image updates as procedures are done outside the bore and do not use instrument tracking that is best suitable for interventions. The proposed project aims to address these drawbacks by integrating a 3D stereoscopic head mounted display (HMD) with instrument navigation obtained from EndoScout tracking modules (an FDA cleared tracking system for MRI that assists interventional procedures inside the bore of the scanner) to generate a computer synthesized visualization. This display is used to augment the real world view obtained from two cameras mounted on the HMD and tracked by means of another EndoScout sensor. The specific aim of the project is to create an in-bore AR HMD which is intuitive, easy to use and tested for accuracy in collaboration with an experienced interventional radiologist. As the proposed system is to be used with real time imaging, interventions will be faster and more accurate. It will result in improved healthcare and increased adoption of interventional procedures on MR scanners by surgeons. The feasibility demonstration in this project will set the basis for the future development of a remotely operated interventional system inside the bore, consisting of a motorized manipulator on which two MRI compatible cameras are mounted and tracked by an EndoScout sensor. A future commercial product will provide AR environment inside the bore of the scanner, including the EndoScout tracking system, in-bore stereoscopic camera system, HMD and a remote controller of a motorized manipulator inside the bore of the scanner. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Magnetic resonance (MR) imaging is excellent for detection and characterization of many human diseases. This project aims to build a head mounted display which is accurate, easy to use and intuitive for Image Guided Interventional Procedures on MR scanners. The higher accuracy of the proposed system as compared to existing devices will result in less repeat procedures, faster interventions and increased adoption of interventional procedures on MR scanners by surgeons.